After The Party
by jakeri9
Summary: After Leaving Heavenly Host, they go on a long road to reviving their friends, but can they really pull it off? or will they fail? rated t for some blood and mild language. AyumixYoshiki SatoshixNaomi.
1. Returning

Note: My first fanfiction! May not be very good but might as well give it a try! SatoshixNaomi YoshikixAyumi and Yuka all alone. Actually I might pair her up later. Leave what you think about getting her paired up in the reviews! Without further ado, here we go!

(Flashback starts)

Satoshi: "Everyone jump this fence on the count of three and we are free!"

All: "Okay!"

Satoshi: one…. Two… THREE!

Everyone had no trouble jumping the fence except Satoshi. He had been stabbed in the stomach and through his hand by Sachiko. His right hand was practically useless. He tried to jump the fence with his left hand and ended up hitting an ankle and falling head first. "AARGH!"

(Flashback end)

"Onii-chan!" he thought he could hear Yuka's voice. "Onii-chan! Get up Onii-chan!" his head was throbbing. "ONII-CHAN!" Someone was shaking him awake. He slowly sat up. "Ugh… Yuka?" "Onii-chan we are back!" he got up and the throbbing got worse. "Ow!" he fell against the wall for support and looked around. "Oh my god…" He couldn't believe it! They were in their homeroom! "Onii-chan we can go home now!" "I hope so Yuka." He saw Naomi running towards him and upon getting to him she immediately asked "Satoshi, are you okay?!" Satoshi just said "I'm fine." It was a lie and he knew it. Naomi knew too. If he was wincing in pain every two seconds how was he supposed to hide it? "Satoshi look at your shirt!" he looked down and saw that his ENTIRE bottom shirt was covered in blood. "AUUGH!" "Satoshi lets get you to the infirmary!" "Naomi, I'm…." He knew he wasn't okay. "Okay let's go." "Running and being stabbed do not mix!" he thought. It started hurting a lot more than it did earlier. He collapsed to his knees and started coughing up small bits of blood. He felt sick to his stomach. "Satoshi?!" "Im fine *cough* Naomi." *cough *cough* he was starting to find it hard to walk. "Satoshi! Lean on my shoulder Satoshi!" "Okay." He really liked Naomi; he didn't know what he would do without her being there for him. If only he had the nerve to tell her. Naomi placed him on a cot the school considered "beds". "Shinozaki!" "Hmm?" Ayumi had been deep in thought. "can you grab some hydrogen peroxide and pain medicine?" "Umm… okay…" she had always been jealous of Naomi. She obviously liked Satoshi and Satoshi liked her back. It was surprising neither of them had said so. She could hear Naomi convincing him it would be okay and it made her want to get the supplies faster. She grabbed the supplies and handed them to Naomi. "Thank you Shinozaki." She poured some of the peroxide on a cotton ball and said "this might sting a bit." Satoshi didn't have the energy to talk so he just nodded. Naomi started with his hand wound. He winced at the contact but stayed still. "now his gut." She thought "she lifted up his shirt and saw the hole where he had been stabbed went deep but at least it didn't hit any organs. "This is awkward" they both thought and a slight pink tint could be seen on both their faces. She started to clean the wound and you could tell Satoshi was trying not to cry. She pulled back as quick as she could and told him it was over. She gave him the meds and he drank it as quick as he could. "Kishinuma!" "Yes?" Yoshiki answered. "Can you go get some help?" "Okay Nakashima." The ambulance is coming Satoshi!" "N-Naomi?" he couldn't talk well. "Yes?" asked Naomi. "Th-thank you." "It was nothing! I swear!" Naomi smiled as she said this. Satoshi managed to pull a little smile and the paramedics came in and took Satoshi to the hospital. (End of chapter one)

**What did you guys think? Remember it was my first so it may suck a bit. Leave any suggestions in the reviews and remember to vote if Yuka should pair up with someone.**

**Satoshi: If I get injured in any other stories of yours I am going to KILL YOU!**

**Jakeri9: okay I will make sure to kill you next chapter! : -)**

**Satoshi: OKAY OKAY! I will shut up… **

**Jakeri9: That's what I thought.**


	2. A Little Visit

**HEYYYYY EVERYONE! MORE CORPSE PARTY ON THE SAME DAY I WILL CONSTANTLY WORK ON THIS! HAHAHAHAHA SUGAR RUSH HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Satoshi: calm down Jake!**

**Yoshiki: yeah that's annoying as hell!**

**Jakeri9: OKAY I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!**

**Both: sorry Jakeri9-sensei.**

**BWAHAHAHA**

_I'm running, running. Dead end. Something is chasing Naomi and me. Its coming closer. It's Sachiko. She grabs Naomi. I try to stop her and she stabs me in the hand. I go back at her and she stabs me in the gut. Im forced to watch Naomi about to be killed. "Your Next Onee-chan!" "YOU SICK BASTARD!" I manage to choke out. Sachiko just giggles. I see her swing the scissors at Naomi. Right when it makes contact I wake up._

"NAOMI!" I'm in a pool of cold sweat. "Satoshi! I'm here! I'm fine! It's okay." (Suddenly third person came along :3) "Naomi! *sob*" "It's okay, we aren't there anymore." Sudden realization hits Satoshi. "Wait, *hic* then where are we?" "you are in the hospital Satoshi." *Satoshi's eyes widen in a mix of shock and worry. "Oh crap! What the hell am I gonna tell my parents?! "oh no" thinks Naomi. "Tell them you got mugged." Satoshi thinks about it. "well…. It's my best bet. "So Naomi?" " Hmm?" "Where is Kishinuma and Shinozaki?" "At home Is the best answer."The conversation got awkwardly silent until Naomi and Satoshi's cell phones vibrated at the same time. They pulled their phones out. They had the same message from Yoshiki, [Crazy crap happening. Meet at school porch at 5:00 pm tonight.]

Satoshi: [what's going on man?]

Yoshiki: [Explain later]

"Oh, and Satoshi?" "What's up?" "The Nurse said you are leaving in an hour so I brought some clothes you could change into." "Thanks. Wait a minute, how did you get into my house?" "I knocked on the door and no one answered but the door was unlocked so I walked in and got some clothes for you." Satoshi checked his pocket and found his spare keys. "Here, just take these." "Thanks Satoshi." Satoshi pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Oh crap! Its 6:30 AM on Saturday! How did you get in?" He wasn't mad just curious. "I spent the night here; I couldn't sleep because of... Seiko….." "Naomi it wasnt your fault, you were possessed." "I know Satoshi… but either way she's not here…" "Naomi…." He couldn't think of what to say. "Okay I'm gonna get ready to leave so you can just nap on the hospital bed for about a half hour. "Thanks Satoshi."

(flashback begin)

_*Satoshi is being loaded into the ambulance* _

_Naomi: ( I hope he is going to be okay._ )

_Kishinuma: im sure he will._

_Naomi: How did you hear me?_

_Kishinuma: I have good hearing._

_Naomi: it doesn't seem like it in class!_

_Kishinuma: hehe. What can I say? I'm a rebel._

_*a tear rolls down Naomi's face*_

_Naomi: I have to go!_

_Kishinuma: Okay… that was weird…_

_*Ayumi is silently staring at Naomi*_

_Kishinuma: See you in school tomorrow Shinozaki._

_Ayumi: Hmm? Oh umm… bye._

_(Flashback end)_

Naomi wakes up to find Satoshi kneeling down and telling her to wake up.

"Naomi, Are you okay?"

*Naomi immediately threw her arms around Satoshi*

[!]

*Naomi starts crying into Satoshi's chest*

*Satoshi hugs her back*

"Whats wrong Naomi?"

"I remembered when they took you here! *hic*I was really sad and worried about you." *sob*

"yeah you were crying a bit in your sleep"

*Satoshi whispers to himself* "I would do anything to make you happy."

15 minutes later

"Satoshi?"

"hmm?"

"Can we go now?" Naomi asked, her voice still a bit quaky.

"Yeah."

*They both looked at each other's eyes and looked away quick as they could*

"She looks so cute in casual clothes!" he thought to himself.

"Well, let's go.

They both headed out of the hospital to go home.

"Okay, I'm calling a cab." Said Satoshi.

"Okay but I'm paying!"

"Naomi I will pay its fine."

"C'mon Satoshi! You just got out of the hospital! I have enough cash."

"I just realized I left my wallet at home Naomi."

"good!"

"Satoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Im exhausted so can I stay at your place since its closer from here?"

"Sure! That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah."

Just as the cab arrives, Naomi falls asleep and Satoshi catches her.

"Naomi!"

"Ehh?"

"Don't fall asleep already!"

"Oh, sorry." Naomi started to blush a bit.

"It's fine. Anyway the cab is here!"

"Oh!"

*they get in*

"I can't believe I haven't told her yet!" he thought.

Maybe he can tell her when they get home.

*Satoshi sees Naomi asleep in an uncomfortable position*

"Psst Naomi…"

"Hmm? "

"Here, it's a long drive." *hands blanket and pillow*

"Thanks Satoshi"

45 minutes later

"Naomi! Were here!"

"Okay.."

*Satoshi unlocks the door*

Satoshi is greeted by a familiar face. "Onii-chan!"

**I promise next chapter will have YoshikixAyumi! Kinda wanted to focus on these two for a bit.**

**Yoshiki: Jerk…**

**Jakeri9: GO STAND IN THE CORNER!**

**Yoshiki: WAHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Jakeri9: SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO PLAY VIDEOGAMES!**

**Yoshiki: :'(**


	3. Budding Romance

**Note:I had no idea what I could do for this chapter XD I should've thought it through! Oh well I had to think of something on the spot and also it will be a bit hard to write because my schedule is a bit tight right now! All my time that is free is into writing this! Enjoy!**

**Satoshi: So you do care about us!**

**Jakeri9: SHUT UP SATOSHI**

**Satoshi: ****Ayumi this chapter not a lot since ayumi "h **

**Oh and by the way, no yoshiki and ayumi… Sorry ran out of time to write. Have to take care of my mothers dogs.**

"Onii-chan! You are back!" "Oh, hi Yuka." Satoshi had forgotten that his sister was home. "Where is Mom and Dad?" "Don't you remember? They are on vacation this month!" He forgot that too. "Why is Naomi here Satoshi?" "Oh right, She is gonna nap here for a while." "Mmkay!" "Naomi, You can sleep in my room, if you need me I will be watching TV in the living room." "Okay thanks Satoshi." Yuka waited until Naomi was in Satoshi's room and then said, "Onii-chan! I didn't know you liked Naomi!" Satoshi tried to put on a clueless face but he could tell Yuka Could see right through it. "You better not tell her Yuka!" Yuka nodded. Satoshi checked the time on his phone. "Hmm. Only 8:45." He decided to remember the faces of his friends by checking his pictures.

"Huh? What the hell? Their faces are blurred out completely! Is this what Kishinuma was talking about?" He thought. "Does Naomi know? Probably. Ive been out for a few days so I wouldn't know. Hmm, might as well find a way to skip the time."

_I'm walking down a hallway down a hallway. I'm looking for Seiko. I think I can hear someone in the bathroom. "Seiko is that you?" I blurt out. No response. The noise gets louder. I open the door where the sounds are coming from. "Seik- SEIKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! A choked gurgle can be heard from her. She has hanged herself. "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!" The bucket of course! I run out of the bathroom as fast as I can. I empty the bucket and run back in. it is too late. Seiko is dead. "Seiko! SEIKO! NOOOOOOOO!"_

"Naomi! Naomi! Wake up!" Satoshi is shaking Naomi awake. "SEIKO!" Naomi Screams.

"Naomi, Your fine!" "Seiko! Why did I do it? Why?" "You didn't Naomi! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Satoshi covered his mouth in shock and shame. "I'm sorry…. Naomi…" He was obviously actually sorry. "Its fine Satoshi…. I'm just kind of depressed… after Seiko's death… *sniff*" "Naomi, you didn't do it… please…. Don't be sad." "Do you know what happened to the pictures of our friends? He was pretty sure she knew. "Yeah, I think that is what Kishinuma was talking about. That reminds me, what time is it?" Satoshi checked the time on his phone. "10:30." "I didn't sleep very long did I?" Naomi asked. "Not really. Hey I'm gonna go make breakfast. You need to rest." "No thanks Satoshi." She said. "I'm getting up with you." "Okay." Satoshi wondered why she didn't want to sleep. Well nightmares are one thing for sure. Yeah that's bad enough.

Satoshi rushed to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Naomi?" "That's Cute!" She thought. "He is going to cook for me!" "Pancakes would be nice." She said. "Coming right up!" "What about me Onii-chan?" Yuka piped in. "The same thing Yuka."

He had completely forgotten about getting stabbed in the hand for a minute and tried to grip the pan with his right hand and pulled his hand back in pain. "Ow!" "Satoshi are you alright?" Naomi asked. "I'm okay Naomi, it's just gonna be a bit hard flipping pancakes." He joked. "Satoshi, let me cook today!" Naomi persuaded. "Sure I guess." Satoshi didn't want to make her work. But he couldn't really cook.

Skipping time

11:15

"They are finished!" She announced! "YAAAAAY PANCAKES!" blurted Yuka. "Thank you Naomi." Said Satoshi. "They look tasty!" Naomi Smiled at him. Yuka wolfed her pancakes down and ran to the TV. "Onii-chan! Do you want to play video games when you finish?" Yuka had a look of excitement on her face. "Sorry Yuka I cant play." He told her. "Awww….." she whined. Satoshi Slowly ate his pancakes and Naomi did too. He was wondering what was on her mind. She was probably thinking about Seiko. He felt bad for her. He wish he could make her happy. Well…. There was one way. But it could make it worse as well. At least he could try. "Naomi?" "Hmm?" "After your done eating I have to tell you something but it has to be in my room." He felt awkward saying that. Apparently she also felt that statement was awkward. "Okay Satoshi…" "I wonder what it is." She thought to herself. She ate quickly and went to Satoshi's room and said "So, what is it?" "Well…. Ive always wanted to tell you this. So im going to tell you now." He said "Go on." Said Naomi. She was secretly hoping he would say it. No he wouldn't would he? She hoped he did. "I just wanted to say that… Uhh…" "What the hell am I doing? Tell her dammit!" he thought. "I just wanted to say that…. I love you, Naomi." He said that part quietly but loud enough for her to hear it. "Oh my god!" She thought to herself "YES, YES, YES, YES!" she was excited. He finally said the words she wanted to hear. "I love you too Satoshi!" She told him and then she pulled him into a kiss. She completely caught him off guard. But Satoshi liked it! Her lips were soft, and inviting. They didn't want to stop it but they had to so they could catch their breath. "Oh, and Naomi, Ive had a crush on you since the first day I saw you." And then they kissed again.

**Finally done. Over one thousand words? Holy crap! Anyways I didn't expect this to get so popular! Thank you for your support! I will start on the Ayumi and Yoshiki stuff when I get home! As Always, I will see you, in the next chapter!**


	4. Sunday drive

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay! We start off with Yoshiki in this chapter and Ayumi comes over because she got locked out of her house. Hehe, I like starting chapters with nightmares. Idk why. Have fun reading!**

_Ayumi and I are in shock as we stare at what remained of Mayu. "MAYU! Screams Ayumi. She runs off. "Shinozaki, wait up!" BAM! Someone whacks him with a hammer. _

_(I cant concentrate! Im listening to music! Oh well, sorry if this chapter is shorter. Im gonna regret saying that later.) _

_. _Yoshiki woke up panting. "What?! Oh thank god, it was just a nightmare. He checks the time on his clock. "4:15, I better get ready." BZZ. BZZ. His phone was vibrating. He flips it up. "Its from Ayu- I mean Shinozaki_." [I went shopping and Hinoe left so I am locked out of the house. Can I come by your place?]_ _Sent by Ayumi Shinozaki 4:16 p.m _ (like what I did with the message? Im too lazy to do it again though. ) He texted back as quick as he could. _[Of course. Want me to pick you up?]_ He waited. BZZ. BZZ. _[Sure. You should see me already walking to your place.]_ He had recently bought a Ford focus with a raise and bonus his boss gave him. He had also got a license before he was disowned. He pulled himself out of bed to pick up Ayumi. He tossed on a grey T-shirt and cargo pants, got in his car and left.

(10 minutes later)

Is that Ayu- I mean Shinozaki? (screw it I will make him call her Ayumi.) What is that guy doing to her? He watched as the guy pushed Ayumi to the ground. "OH HELL NO!" He yelled. He jumped out of his car, ran to the guy, tackled him and punched him in the nose. "IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME IT WILL BE MUCH WORSE! ARE WE CLEAR?!" the guy nodded and Yoshiki let him go. The guy disappeared into an alleyway.

"Shinozaki, are you okay?" he said with a worried tone. "I'm okay Kishinuma. Thank you." He could see she cried a bit. "Anyways so…. Yeah my car is over there." He pointed at his car that he had parked on the side of the road. "Kishinuma, you didn't tell me you had a car." She said, surprised he bought one. "Well it is only 58 bucks a month so I bought it." He explained. "Let's go then." She said. They drove in silence until they got home. "Oh and Shinozaki." "Hmm?" "We only have about 10 minutes till the meeting so can we drive from here to there." He asked. "Don't ask me, you're the driver." She said. Yoshiki rolled his eyes and drove to the school.

**Had to get an update out soon! Sorry if it's a bit short and the next one might be too but we got them too together. Don't worry Yoshiki will confess and the romance scene and stuff will happen in the next few chapters. Then the REAL story will commence. I'm also thinking of having a romance novel where they have to survive a zombie apocalypse. Hey write in the reviews if it is a good idea. All I need is ONE person to ask and it shall be written. Bye guys. **


	5. The confession

**I got less lazy now so I am trying to write two chapters on the same day. Im sleepy now so prepare for a few mistakes. **

**Satoshi: lazy bas-**

***Uses writers power to make him shut the hell up***

**Jakeri9: Cross me again and it will be much worse.**

After they arrived there were no signs of Naomi and Satoshi. Yoshiki just stayed quiet and scrolled through his music put on some headphones he had in his pocket and listened. "Whatcha listening to Kishinuma?" she asked. Yoshiki looked at her and said "The Rockafeller Skank by Fat boy slim." (disclaimer I do not own that song. Fatboy slim does. Please don't sue me.) "Cool." She said. "I didn't know he listened to that kind of music." She thought. It took awhile, but the two finally showed up. "Wait what was he driving?" he thought to himself. (This music is destroying my focus!) "Meh, never mind."

"Hey guys!" Satoshi said as he and Naomi came running to them. "Okay so let me guess," said Satoshi. "the crazy crap is the pictures right?" "That's just one thing." Said Yoshiki. (HOW THE HELL AM I IGNORING THIS EPIC MUSIC?!) "There is also the fact that our Skype contacts are gone, our emails from them are gone, no one remembers them but us so basically there is no trace of them in this dimension." "Seiko…" whimpered Naomi. "Please Naomi." Said Satoshi. "Please don't cry." He said as his eyes were threatened to have tears come out of them. (Like the description?) Naomi embraced Satoshi and cried into his chest. Satoshi let a few tears slip out as well. Yoshiki and Ayumi looked at the ground and Ayumi started to cry. "it was all my fault I'm sorry guys." "Shino-" "ALL MY FAULT!" and then she ran off. "Shinozaki wait up!" "Uhh, bye guys." Said Yoshiki and then he ran off after her.

He found Shinozaki sitting against the back of the school wall. "Shinozaki, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know. Stop putting blame on yourself!" He told her in a flustered tone. "I *hic* it was me! Who else do I have *hic* to blame?" she said in between hics and sobs. Yoshiki thought about this. Who did she have to blame? Maybe it was her fault. NO! He couldn't think like that. "Shinozaki please. Don't think like that." BZZ, BZZ. Ayumi looked at her phone._ [Ayumi, I won't be home till tomorrow. Can you stay the night at a friend's house?] From Hinoe_ _[Sure I guess.] _"Kishinuma-kun?" What is it Shinozaki?" "My sister wont be home until tomorrow so can I stay the night at your apartment?" she asked. "Of course Shinozaki." Why didn't she call Mochida first? He thought. "Let's go I guess." Said Yoshiki.

10 minutes later

(I'm fresh out of will to write guys.) "Were here" said Yoshiki as he parked into a parking space. He unlocked the door and went to the kitchen while Ayumi stayed outside. "Err… You can come in Shinozaki." "Oh right, sorry Kishinuma" she said as she entered and closed the door "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her. "Tea will be good." She said Yoshiki nodded and put the tea in the kettle and put it on the oven to heat up. "So anyways Shinozaki… I have to tell you something." "Okay, what is it Kishinuma?" she asked. (guys I am just fresh out of willpower so I will make this quick.) "Have you…. Ever wondered why I protected you in heavenly host and now?" "Uhm…. No" she said. "im so selfish" she thought. "I think I took it for granted." "Well, do you want to know why?" he asked. He was preparing for a full blown rejection. "Sure Kishinuma-kun." She said. "Well Shinozaki…. I…. love you…." Ayumi's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really Yoshiki?!" she exclaimed. "Wait did she just call me by my first name?" he thought. "Yeah, it's true." Both of their heart rates increased dramatically. "I love you to Yoshiki!" She told him and she went up to him stood on her toes and kissed him. They kissed for awhile until they needed air. "I love you too Ayumi."

**Im finally done with this chapter! Finally some YoshikixAyumi! I'm gonna go play just dance to destroy all the frustration that got built up inside of me due to lack of ideas of how this could happen! AGGH!**

**Yoshiki: Cue death metal!**

**Jakeri9: SHUT UP! *I pull out an RPG* **

**Yoshiki: Where the hell did you get that?!**

**Jakeri9:WHO CARES!**

**Yoshiki: 0_0**


	6. Overnights stay

**Hi guys! It's time for another chapter! This chapter shows what happens with both the pairs in the night. Don't worry! No lemons! Just fluff, writing lemons is not my thing. (Perverted) so let's begin!**

(Starting with YoshikixAyumi.)

It was the best moment these two ever had. They FINALLY confessed their feelings. The weight was lifted off their shoulders. "So, you got over Mochida?" asked Yoshiki. "Yeah, I figured he was better off with Nakashima." She responded. Yoshiki nodded. "Yoshiki I think the tea is ready." She said. "Oh crap! The tea!" he thought. "Thank you Ayumi." He told her. He brought the tea and said, "Careful, its hot." "Yoshiki, this might be a boyish thing to ask, but do you want to play some XBOX?" She asked. "Sure, are you a gamer?" he asked her. "Yeah." She responded. "Well, I have a game I've always wanted to see you play." He told her. "Then lets play it!" she told him. Yoshiki popped in just dance 4 and said, "hehe, have fun." Ayumi was never a good dancer. "Yoshiki, they have Gangnam style on here! Wanna compete?" she asked him. "Sure Ayumi." (I don't know how to describe it so lets skip to after it)

Ayumi was out of breath. "How do you *pant* do that?" she asked. Yoshiki was at 5 stars and she was at 2. "Lots of practice." he said. It was the first time neither of them remembered the time at heavenly host. "Hey Ayumi, its getting pretty late so I call the couch and you can sleep in my bed." He told her. "Okay Yoshiki." She responded. He got a blanket and pillow and laid down on the couch he drifted off into sleep.

"_Shinozaki! Wake up dammit!" Ayumi was on the ground. Slowly bleeding to death.. "Shinozaki!" Why was he having this dream? This never happened. "Shinozaki no…. I need you Shinozaki…. You can't leave me…. SHINOZAKI!" (like for strange dream?)_

"Yoshiki?" he could hear her voice. He jolted up. "Ayumi!" he said randomly. "Yoshiki, I can't sleep alone…. I always have these terrible nightmares….." she said. "So…. Are you asking me to sleep with you?" He asked her.

(A/N Not in an intimate/lemony way guys! Don't ever ask me to make a lemon! Those things are too perverted for me to write!)

"Yeah I guess…." She said. "What am I doing?" she thought to herself. "He probably thinks I'm a perv now." "Okay." He told her. He laid down next to Ayumi and she said. "Yoshiki?" "Hmm?" was all he could get out before she kissed him. They eventually broke apart for air. "Good Night Ayumi." "Good night Yoshiki." They both knew they would sleep well that night.

**Oooookay guys. We are moving on to Satoshi and Naomi now! :D**

"Sorry about earlier Satoshi." She told him with an apologetic tone. "It's fine Naomi. You've gone through more than I have." He told her. "Satoshi, You know that's not true! You saved my life 3 times! One when I hanged myself, two for that Beam. Three for getting stabbed. You've suffered more than I have. You should know that." She scolded him. Satoshi put on a sad smile. "Not just that, since you've been stabbed I've seen you in pain and yet you still try to hide it." Satoshi looked at her and said, "I just don't want you to worry about me. You worry too much about me Naomi."

(A/N guys it is 3 AM my eyes are trying to focus and everything is in a blur. I'm like half-conscious right now. But I need to write something for you guys.)

"Satoshi…" She knew this was true. "But I have to. For your sake." She was worried about him. She felt like she had to. "Naomi….." he had nothing to say to that.

(sorry i didn't know what game for this part so im doing the same one. Like I said its late and I need sleep)

"Satoshi can we play another round?" she asked him. "Okay, One more round of Just Dance and then I'm taking a shower and going to sleep." He told her. "Oh and do you have an extra shower I can use Satoshi?" she asked. "I guess you can use my shower and I will take shower in my parent's bathroom." He told her. "Okay." She responded. Skipping the dance…..

"Alright. I won." He told her. "Im gonna shower. Oh and Naomi, Let me get you some clothes you can sleep in." He grabbed a PJ shirt and some Gym Shorts. "You can sleep in these after you shower Naomi. I'll be back in a bit." He grabbed some pajamas and took a shower.

He dried his self off and then saw he forgot his shirt. "Dammit! The one time!" he thought to himself. He made a break to his room and when he got in to the hallway that led to his room Naomi saw him. "Ack!" he yelled and fell backwards. "Haha, did I scare you Satoshi?" she teased him. "Maybe…." He said. "I need to get a T-shirt." And then he dashed into his room and got a shirt on. "Alright, I'm gonna sleep on the couch Naomi. You can sleep in my room." He told her. "No, Satoshi please can you sleep with me? I don't wanna have another one of these nightmares." She pleaded with him.

(NO INTIMACY! IN CASE ANY PERVERTS ARE READING. Just kidding. But NO INTIMACY!)

"Okay Naomi, if it lets you sleep well then I will sleep with you." He said. "Thank you." she said. He lay down next to her and when he thought she was asleep, which she wasn't. he sat up and scrolled through the pictures of their fallen friends. "Suzumoto, Sakutaro, Ms. Yui, Shinohara, you will not be forgotten." He said as he started to cry. "I wont forget them either." He heard Naomi say. He dropped his phone and sobbed. "I just…. Want life to be how it was before…." He whined. "Me too…." She said. She hugged Satoshi and he hugged her back. They laid back down and Satoshi pulled Naomi closer to him. "I don't know what I would do without you Naomi. I love you." He told her. "I love you too Satoshi." She said, and they both fell asleep.

**FINALLY! IT IS 4 AM I AM SO TIRED BAQHNC,QKCAICB YOUR WELCOME THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER GOODNIGHT!**


	7. A Suspicious Suggestion

**Hello guys! I'm not about to pass out this chapter! After reviewing the last chapter I could see it looked a bit rushed. Should I rewrite it? Anyways this chapter they meet up again and Ayumi suggests some spooky stuff. I'm so pumped for this! Actually im calm…. Crap. Let's begin! Oh and two scenes when waking up. This chapter could be long.**

Yoshiki slowly started to wake up. He didn't want to get up. He saw Ayumi next to him and he kissed her forehead. He walked to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. Hopefully Ayumi would wake up soon so she could eat her food while it was hot. Yoshiki ate his food and started playing some Grand theft auto V

(Disclaimer: I do not own GTA V Rockstar and Rockstar North do. A/N I had to stop there I was writing at 9 and I should know better than this but I am writing at 2 am…. Don't worry im not tired yet. YET.)

"This game never gets old." He thought to himself. Ayumi walked out of his room and said "Good morning Yoshiki." "Morning Ayumi." He said back. "Your food is on the table." "Ooh still hot!" she said. "Thanks Yoshiki." Yoshiki nodded, lay down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_You told me it would be safe!" Yoshiki screamed at Ayumi. "I'm sorry Yoshiki! I didn't know it would do this!"she said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU DO THIS!" Yoshiki yelled back and stormed away. (don't worry no major character deaths in the story.)_

Yoshiki woke up with a start. "What the hell?" he thought to himself. "What was that? That was the most random dream ever." "Yoshiki?" he heard Ayumi say. "Yeah?" he said back. "I've been thinking, what if there was a way to bring our friends back? To revive them. Would you help?" she asked. "Depends on the penalties. If it's sacrificing one of us or injuring one of us, no way in hell am I letting anyone do this. If the penalties are small, then yes." He said. "Well the thing is, I have a book with a spell we can use to get knowledge from a certain dead medium so that we can figure out to revive them." She spoke in a matter of fact way. "Err… I guess but….. Never mind, just text Mochida and Nakashima or something. I'm sure they would want to talk about it. But we can't do the thing today. I have work." He told her. "Sure Yoshiki." (A/N Had to get a coke to stay up.)

**Going to Satoshi and Naomi now. Sorry that their chapters tend to be a bit longer than Yoshiki and Ayumi. I ship NaomixSatoshi more than YoshikixAyumi.**

Satoshi got up rather slowly. His puncture wounds hurt. (A/N NOOOO! The sleep disease is infecting me! DAMMIT!) He held Naomi's hand the whole night so it made his hand swell up a bit. He didn't want to get up so he lay back down on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. After a while he woke up a bit and felt movement on the bed. "It's just Naomi." he thought to himself. Then he heard a text noise coming from the floor. He jolted up and snatched his phone off the floor. _[You and Nakashima need to come to the park at 2:00. We need to talk.] From Shinozaki Ayumi. _"Fine….." he thought to himself. He got up and clenched his teeth in pain. "Ugh… that hurts." He said under his breath "The morphine wore off. Greaaaaat timing." Naomi started waking up a bit from his voice. She could see he was in pain. He left his room and went downstairs to find some pain medicine. Naomi got up and followed him. Satoshi looked in the medicine cabinet for some painkillers. "Dammit, empty." He said. "Satoshi, are you okay?" he heard Naomi say. "I'm fine Naomi don't worry about it." he responded. "Don't lie Satoshi, I saw you when you got up." She told him. "The morphine wore off, the pain came back this morning. I'm gonna make a quick run to the pharmacy Naomi, I will be back in a bit."

(sorry im constantly writing this and stopping. I've been writing this chapter 2 days now.)

Satoshi got the medicine and came back home. (A/N Sorry didn't feel like writing the pharmacy scene.) He swallowed the painkillers and listened to some songs on his IPod to pass the time. Eventually he heard Yuka coming down the stairs. "Hi Onii-chan!" she said. "Good morning Yuka. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her. "Pancakes!" said Yuka. "You sure love pancakes." He thought to himself. He started making some pancakes with his left hand. "It's so much harder doing stuff with my left hand than with my right hand." He thought. He gave the pancakes to Yuka and checked the time. "I should tell Naomi that we have to meet up with Shinozaki and Kishinuma at two." He muttered to himself. "Naomi?" he called out.

(Omg depression moment :( there are going to be a lot of these. Especially with Naomi. She took it the worst.)

"Naomi?" he called out again. He heard whimpers coming from down the hall. "Is that Naomi crying?" he thought to himself. He opened the door to his room and saw Naomi with tears streaming down her face. "Naomi, what happened?" he asked her as he sat next to her. "I m-miss Seiko!" cried Naomi. Satoshi embraced her and she drenched his chest with tears. "I'm sorry Satoshi, I must be really annoying whe-" she started to say but was cut off by Satoshi saying, "No! Stop thinking so low of yourself Naomi! You're not annoying in any way. I just want for you to be happy because I love you." He told her and leaned down to kiss her, erasing all her worries. "Oh and by the way, we have to meet up with Shinozaki and Kishinuma in an hour." He told her. "Okay, I'll get ready." She responded.

A half hour passed by until they finished getting ready. They got in the car and drove to the park upon arrival Satoshi said, "I wonder what's up." Naomi shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine." "Ah, Nakashima and Mochida, there you are. We need to talk." They heard Ayumi say. "What's up?" asked Satoshi. "I found a spell we can use to gain knowledge enabling us to perform a spell to bring back our friends." Ayumi said. Naomi started to cry and Satoshi hugged her. "S-Seiko…" She said quietly. "It's okay Naomi, let it all out." Said Satoshi. "Anyways, I will bring the stuff we need, you two just need to show up. We can do it in the school attic, they never check there. We can meet up after school." She told them. "Okay." said Satoshi. "Are you sure Ayumi?" asked Yoshiki. "Trust me it should work." She said.

**Okay guys sorry if it was too much SatoshixNaomi. I ship them too much. Thanks for reading and leave a review! Bai!**


	8. Getting Closer

**Hello. I really was not in the mood to write today, chapter could be a bit…. Effortless…. Just kidding, but they may be a bit short. Enjoy…**

2:15

Satoshi had been thinking about what Ayumi said, after he dropped Naomi off at her house he took in how little she had said, no penalties? Hard to believe. What information? What if it was pointless? He sighed and turned on his Playstation. He had stopped playing gory games, due to the painful memories it brought back. It sucked considering most of his games had blood. He wished that would never have happened. Having nothing better to do, he took out his phone and watched some of his favorite videos, why not? His… happier times. The videos had the faces of his dead friends blacked out but at least he could remember their voices. "Why... why us? I can't even… why…" he couldn't even think of what to say. All he could really do is… nothing. He thought it was his fault his friends were dead. But what could he do? Nothing! They were all in different spaces. "I'm not going to get anywhere wallowing in self-pity here." He said under his breath.

**:( poor Satoshi. Yuka is going to be background, not really in the main story.**

**Now we move on to Naomi. She seems to be in rough shape after Satoshi leaves.**

**2:05**

As she opened the door to her home she was greeted by no one. Her mother might be shopping. She went up to her room to think. Her mind was on Satoshi until… not that place again… She remembered how he saved her. Had he not been there she would have been a goner. But Seiko… "Seiko…" she whined. "I'm so sorry… why did I yell at you… I'm such a terrible person…" and she started crying. She just completely let loose. She was obviously going to go into permanent depression if she kept this up. After a minute or so she heard the front door open. Oh no, what if her mother saw her like this? She would go to therapy FOR SURE. Oh no, her door opened. "Naomi? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" her mother said worriedly. "You would think I was crazy if I t-told you!" said Naomi. "Please Naomi… tell me." Said her mother. "F-fine! I miss Seiko! You wouldn't know who she is, only five of us know! See, this is why I said you would think I'm crazy!" she told her mother. Her mother was convinced something was wrong, but not mentally. YET. "Sweetheart, is there anything you want?" her mother asked. Naomi cried into her pillow and lifted her head up to say, "Satoshi, I want Satoshi mom!"

**Poor Naomi, so depressed. So the story may seem out of sync after this one, but I couldn't make it another way.**

**7:55**

Yoshiki had been at work and his shift was almost over. He didn't have to do much, just get to the register when someone came in. He spent most of his time playing with the cheaper instruments, and occasionally taking one home. After his shift was up, he heard his boss call him from the back of the room. "Kishinuma, can you come here?" He walked to the back and his boss handed him a guitar. "Kishinuma, I want you to have this guitar that nobody bought, it's electric." His boss said. "Wow, Thanks Mr. Akihiro!" he told his boss. He walked out of the store with his daily pay and his guitar. As he locked the store, he heard someone call his name. "Hi Yoshiki!" "Huh? Ayumi? How long have you been waiting here?" he asked. "Only about 15 minutes, I heard you playing, you're great at it!" she told him. "Thanks Ayumi, i wish i could be better though." he said. "Let's get you home." he said as they got in the car. "So Yoshiki, about the... well you know, spirit thing... are you okay with it?" She asked. "I guess, what other choice do we have?" he said back. They drove back in silence until they got to Ayumi's house. "Well, we're here." he said. "Bye Yoshiki." she said. Yoshiki waved back.

He was in bed falling asleep until he heard a text tone on the dresser. Who would text him now? [Yoshiki, I can't sleep alone! can you please pick me up?] Although tired, he would do anything for Ayumi. [Sure, pick you up in a bit] he texted back. He drove there drove back and went back to bed with Ayumi. "Good night Ayumi." he said. "Good night Yoshiki." she said back. And he fell asleep.

**yay... 9:00 pm and im about to pass out... that is just pathetic. so anyways enjoy this last part.**

3:00

Satoshi was deep in his depressing thoughts until he got a call from an unknown number. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, is this Satoshi?"he heard someone say. "Yes, Who is this?" he asked. "This is Naomi's mother, Naomi said she wanted to see you." she said. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit." he said. He hung up and got in the car. Upon arrival, Naomi's mother opened the door before he could even knock. "Hello Mochida, Naomi is upstairs." she said. Satoshi nodded and went to Naomi's room. As he walked in he saw Naomi, she was a mess, he knew something was wrong she was still crying. "Naomi! What's wrong?" he said. Naomi said nothing and hugged him, and then started to bawl her eyes out. "S-Seiko! W-Why was I S-So mean to you?!" she said between sobs. He held Naomi closer to him and blushed 190776690067 shades of red (my favorite number! XD) Eventually her sobs started to die down and she pulled away. "Thank you Satoshi..." she said. "Think nothing of it." he said back. "I'm just not happy when i'm not around you." she told him. This made him happy and sad. she could be happy but most of the time she was depressed. "Satoshi, can you stay over for a bit?" she asked. "Uhh... sure." he said. So they played games, and got in some awkward positions in twister, knocking the wind out of Satoshi when she fell on top of him. Eventually it got late late. "Naomi, I have to go." he said. "Satoshi, can you PLEASE stay? I'm practically gonna cry myself to sleep." she said. "Fine, but i have to see if Yuka's okay with it." he said. He wont home, got his stuff, and came back to Naomi's. Her mother was okay with it, so he stayed there. He got in bed next to her, and she scooted closer to him so she could stay warm. and they both fell asleep with Naomi in Satoshi's arms.

**Yay! i'm done with this chapter! So anyways guys, does anyone want to make an account that we could partner in? Mind, you I am a 12 year old boy, Never expected that did you? who knew a kid could write like this! I'm proud! :3 okay seriously, anyone? leave a review! also you must have AT LEAST ONE fanfiction up, and it must have ACCEPTABLE spelling grammar, etc. as always, i will see YOU, in the next chapter.**


	9. A Surprising Outcome

**OH SHIEEEEEET CALAMITY TIME! I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS LETS GO! WOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yoshiki woke up and slowly got out of bed. He noticed that Ayumi was not next to him and thought "Of course she wouldn't stay." He regretted saying that as soon as he step foot outside his room. "Wait, food?" he thought. He ran to the kitchen expecting to see something on fire, but was surprised by Ayumi making delicious looking breakfast. "Hello Yoshiki!" she said. "I made you omelet's!" she said as she put an omelet on to a plate. "Thanks Ayumi!" he said, and he ate the omelet as quick as he could, it was delicious! "Wer Ayumee, dis ish realy good!" he said with his mouth full.

(A/N Best pronunciation ever! XD)

"Yoshiki, don't talk with your mouth full!" she said. Yoshiki swallowed and said "Sorry, I'm going to take a shower."

Some time later…

The two had showered, and gotten dressed. Now we start the scene.

"Ayumi, shouldn't you tell Hinoe that you stayed the night here?" he asked. "No, she is a psychic, remember? She should know where I went." she asked. "Oh, I forgot about that." He said. They got in his car and drove to school.

**Meep… I didn't write very much yesterday, I have to continue today. I went to sleep like at 2:10 AM. **

_The two were in Heavenly Host again. They were being chased by the ghost children, and they were cornered. The children sent a blast of power at Naomi, and Satoshi jumped in front of her, he took the hit. Then the children disappeared. "SATOSHI!" She screamed. Satoshi was on the ground, on the brink of death. "Na…o…mi…" she heard. "Satoshi, no!" she cried out. "I love…" he choked out, and then his stare became glossy. He was dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed._

"NO!" Screamed Naomi, waking Satoshi up. "Naomi! What is it?" he said. She threw her arms around him and sobbed, "N-never leave me! I don't want you to die!" Satoshi hugged her back, slightly confused. "Don't worry Naomi, I won't." he said reassuringly. After a few minutes she calmed down. It was only about 6:30 in the morning. "Naomi, I have to go, I need to make Yuka breakfast, and drive her to school. I will come back for you later." He said. "Y-yeah, okay. But can I cook you breakfast if you come earlier?" Naomi said back. "Sure." He said back. He left her home and drove back to his and was greeted by the one and only, Yuka. *Sudden un-enthusiastic cheers come out of nowhere* "Hello Onii-chan! Enjoy your… 'Stay'?" she asked. Satoshi blushed and Yuka laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She said. "Well, Yuka, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked her. "Pancakes!" she said. "Heh, you and your pancakes…" he thought. He cooked it, and gave it to her, and she absolutely DESTROYED the pancake. (She destroyed it as in ate it in record time)

Satoshi's pupils went small when he saw how fast she ate the pancake. "Uhh…." He started to speak, but decided against it.

"Yuka let's get you to school." He said. They got in the car and drove off. He dropped her off and got to Naomi's house. He got out of the car and slammed the door, starting to get lost in thought about Heavenly Host. He snapped out of it when he knocked on the door and Naomi opened it. "Satoshi?" she said. "Hmm? Oh, hi Naomi." He said "Come in." she instructed him. She put two plates of Matsuzaka Gyu. "Eat up!" She said with a grin. He gawked at this expensive meal. "Naomi, this is 5000 Yen!" He said. "I want to treat you to the best." She said back. Satoshi ate happily, while Naomi did as well. They finished their meal but before they could, Satoshi's hand was grabbed, pulling him back inside. "Mrs. Nakashima?" he said. "Mochida, I need to ask you something." She told him. "I suppose so." He responded. "Do you know Seiko?" she asked. Satoshi's pupils went tiny, remembering the events of Heavenly Host. "Y-yeah…" he said, and then he told her everything. Natsumi stood there in shock at what her daughter's boyfriend had just told her. "Oh my god…" she said. "Yeah… GOTTA GO!" He said as he bolted out the door. He drove to school. It was a very uneventful day.

After, they waited until nightfall. They were standing at a door at the back. "Satoshi… it's really dark." Naomi said, clinging onto him. Satoshi pulled out a flashlight and illuminated the hall they were in. They eventually found the stairs, with Yoshiki and Ayumi behind them. They kept running up what seemed to be endless stairs until they got to the top floor. They got into the janitors room and Ayumi pulled out the stuff they needed to do the ritual. Ayumi put some candles in s circle, with a book shape in the middle with the words 知識 (knowledge) on top of it. They got together in a circle and held hands, after Ayumi lit the candles. Ayumi chanted the words. "Kono kurai yoru ni, watashitachiha watashitachi ni hanashi o shi, watashitachi ga ten no hosuto no mono o fukkatsu sa seru tame ni hitsuyōna chishiki o ataeru tame ni, ushinawareta tamashī Naho yobikakeru." A figure resembling Naho slowly came up from the floor. "What is it that you need to know?" it said. "How do we revive our friends?!" Yoshiki said bluntly. The spirit shot him a glare and said, "You must find the book of dragnosmivir. The solution is in the book." It said. "Where is the book?" Ayumi asked. "Where I once lived." It responded. "Where did you live?" asked Ayumi. "MY PERSONAL AFFAIRS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" It said before blasting Satoshi into a wall, and everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! Leave a review for more! As always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter.**


	10. First Date Gruesome Surprise

**More After The Party! YAY! Now you can get those damned cliffhangers off your mind.**

Satoshi ever so slowly woke up, what happened? He was blasted back by something… but what? As his eyes adjusted, he tried to figure out the room he was in. It wasn't white, it wasn't grey, It was… pink? Where the hell was he? He tried to sit up, but instead a wave of pain shot through his back and his headache felt as if someone was squeezing the vital juices out of his brain. He released a groan of pain, which shortly after he heard scuffling nearby. "Wha-" he thought to himself before a familiar pair of brown eyes were looking at him. "Satoshi! You're awake!" Naomi said with glee. "Hm… yeah… where… am I?" he asked as he tried to sit up, only to conceive more pain. "Satoshi, try not to move! You're in my room, the doctors said you didn't break anything, all that you would have is some pain. I'll get you some pills!" Said Naomi. Satoshi could barely muster the strength to nod. She came back about a minute later with a glass of water and some pills, he took the pills and popped them in his mouth and drank the glass down. "Thank you Naomi." He said.

(A/N I wanted to get a chapter in, no idea where this is gonna go.)

Naomi nodded, and said, "I'm sorry Satoshi." "For what? You didn't do anything wrong, no one did, I mean we have got some info on the book." He told her. "It's still my fault… I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!" She said as she started to bawl. Satoshi tried to sit up and barely succeeded, he scooted closer to Naomi and pulled her into an embrace as she cried into his shirt. _"She is really easy to make cry…"_ He thought to himself. _"I wish I could do more… I can try one thing…" _"Naomi, when I can walk, do you want to get some ice cream? I mean… you don't have to if-" He was interrupted by Naomi saying, "You mean on a date?" "Yeah…" he said back. "Of course!" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Satoshi grinned and blushed. "Satoshi, are you blushing?" she asked. "N-no!" he said back. "Quit lying!" She teased him. "Fine… I am." He told her as he blushed even more. Naomi giggled which made Satoshi reach the maximum potential for his blush.

_**Guys, I just got back from vacation, so I'm getting back in the mood to write so my first few chapters could be a bit sloppy. Sorry. Also this chapter revolves COMPLETELEY around Naomi and Satoshi, so… no Ayushiki this time. (There is too much of it on fanfiction already.)**_

A few days had passed and it was Saturday at 12 PM, Satoshi returned to normal, with some bruises still there. It was the day of the date, Satoshi decided to take Naomi to the carnival that was opened that weekend. _"Finally… our first date"_ He thought. "Yuka! I'm going on a date with Naomi today! Mom and dad are coming in a few minutes so they will take care of you while I'm gone!" He said. "Okay Onii-chan!" She piped. He exited the door and drove to Naomi's.

Naomi was looking in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She was worried she didn't, but she was probably wrong. Satoshi said they were going to a casual place, so she wore a plain pink tee, jeans, and some sneakers. Her thoughts were broken as a knock was heard from the front door. She opened it and was greeted by Satoshi in a blue polo, some black jeans, and some sneakers as well. "Hey Naomi!" he said. "H-hey." She said a little nervously. Satoshi was nervous as well but was hiding it pretty nicely. "Lets go!" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her into his car. "So… how was your day?" Satoshi asked her.

_(flashback begin.)_

"_So Naomi… about Seiko…" her mother began. "She was real okay mom! Just stop." Naomi said, not wanting to argue with her. "N-No. It's about what your boyfriend told me." She said. Naomi looked at her mother, her eyes filled with curiosity. "He told me why you and all of your friends changed. And, I think he was being serious. I'm sorry for doubting she was real Naomi. That explains the blacked out pictures." She told her daughter. "It's about time too!" Naomi said as she hugged her mother._

_(flashback end)_

"Well, my mother finally knows Seiko was real." She said smiling. Satoshi looked shocked and said, "wow! I wish my parents could believe me." They arrived at the carnival and went on some screamers, and lets just say 'made out' on the ferris wheel. It was the first time Naomi forgot about heavenly host. Satoshi even won her a Plushie. "Satoshi, that was so much fun! Thank you!" she said as she pecked him on the cheek. Satoshi smiled and said, "Anytime Naomi." And then he drove off.

Satoshi arrived at his house and opened the door. "Mom, Dad, Yuka! I'm home! He walked around and couldn't find any of them. He walked to the kitchen and was met by a gruesome sight. His mother and father were dead. "OH MY GOD! MOM DAD! NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ABOUT YUKA?!" he walked up to her room and opened the door. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	11. The Shocking Aftermath

A day had passed; the rooms could not be seen and were blocked off for investigation.

"Why did it have to be you Yuka…?"

_(flashback)_

"_Yuka! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuka's body was on the ground, with a bullet through her head._

"We had just escaped together…" he said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

_(whenever font is like this, it is a thought or flashback)_

_The paramedics and police came rushing in, and carried her to the hospital. She was pronounced dead that night, as well as his parents, he thought he had no one to live for._

"At least everyone remembers you." He said to a photo of Yuka he had on his phone. Naomi had sent him countless text messages. Such as,

_**(font like this is a text.)**_

"_**Satoshi, why aren't you answering my texts?"**_

_**Satoshi, I called you twice, something is up, I know your ringtone is really loud."**_

"_**Satoshi, Shinozaki had a vision where you hung yourself! STOP PLEASE!**_

"I'm going to go insane soon…" He fell to his knees and took out a pen and paper, and wrote, **Ever since my time in heavenly host, this is the death I expected the most. Naomi, I'm sorry. I want Yuka back. I'm going to join her.** "Screw it…" He put the noose around his neck and prepared to jump off the chair.

**Moving on to Naomi now.**

She ran to the front steps of his house and knocked on the door. "Satoshi? Are you okay?" She asked. _"He has gotta be home, it is Sunday after all." _She unlocked the doors. "Satoshi? Where are you?" She noticed the kitchen blocked off and Yuka's room as well, and she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on? She passed by the bathroom and heard gurgles and chokes from inside. "Satoshi? What are you doing in there?" she opened the door to the bathroom and saw Satoshi dangling from a rope. "SATOSHI! OH MY GOD NO!" "Na…omi… so… sorry." He choked out. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE THIS TIME!" She yelled at him. She got under his legs and hoisted him up on her shoulders. "You… are heavier than you look." She said. She got him up enough to where he could breathe and she heard him gasp. _"Thank god." _She thought. She started to mess with the ropes and managed to untie it, knocking Satoshi on the floor and making Naomi stumble. She heard him breathing and sighed in relief. "Satoshi... WHY?!" She screamed at him as she clinged onto his shirt. "Naomi… why didn't you let me die…? I wanted to die." He whispered to her. "Wh-What?!" She practically screamed. "My family is DEAD Naomi." He explained. "I wanted to join Yuka and my family." Naomi's eyes started to fill with tears and then she stared at him in shock. "Oh my god! No… Yuka! This cant be happening!" She yelled at him as she hugged him. "Naomi… I'm sorry… its just… this is how you felt when Seiko died huh…?"He said. "Poor little Yuka… she didn't deserve to die…" Naomi said. "Just… go Naomi… I don't want you to see me like this." He told her. "What?! You can't be alone with no support at all! You need someone there for you! Like me." She told him, making sure she would hold her ground. "But Nao-" He was cut off by Naomi pulling him down and kissing him passionately, which then he kissed back. The kiss developed into a battle between dominance of the tongues, in a fiery make-out session. They pulled apart for air and Satoshi managed to smile.

**(A/N THAT WAS AWKWARD AS ALL HELL!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't worry ayushiki fans! Next chapter is purely ayushiki! Hope you Satomi fans like me enjoyed this! This was actually pretty short… well I have almost no free time now so sorry. Thanks for reading, and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter! Buh-bye!**


	12. Update 1

**Hey everyone, I think I might either scrap the story, or rewrite some chapters. This looks very mediocre, what do you think I should do? Send me a PM or a review if you are a guest. Sorry for any inconvenience.**


	13. I almost quit

**To everyone who thought this was a chapter, I'm truly sorry. But I have lost all interest in fanfictions. I've almost completely quit reading, and, (Not trying to offend anyone) I think the whole idea of fanfictions is stupid. But seeing how I have a lot of people saying to keep pushing forward, I won't quit, but updates will be like once a month or something. All my attention is on my YouTube channel right now. (Megajake0) So, once again, I'm sorry for the news. I hope you understand. If things get too bad, I may pass on the torch. But for now, I will keep writing. Alright, see you in the next chapter.**

**-Jakeri9**


End file.
